Rory's Letter
by pendragon-companion-at-221b
Summary: A letter to an unknown recipient from the point of view of Rory Williams about Amy and the Doctor. One-shot.


Hi. My name's Rory. Rory Williams.

Well, my wife and her friend (he's my friend too) would have me say Rory Pond, but I guess either one is fine.

My wife...well...her name is Amy. Really, it's Amelia, but she hasn't gone by that since we were little kids. Her name rolls off my tongue like a smooth river, and she's the most beautiful woman in all the universe. Her flowing fiery red hair always falls just perfectly upon her face, and she has the fiercest, most adorable personality I've ever experienced. She canBut she's got another friend. His name is the Doctor, except that's not his real name. Only River, our daughter, knows his real name. He travels time and space in this blue box thing that's bigger on the inside than it is out. He's got this other thing that he carries inside his tweed jacket that's called a sonic screwdriver. All I know is that that it helps keep Amy safe, and that's all that matters to me.

The three of us, along with River sometimes, go on adventures through time and space. We've met lots of different people along the way from lots of different places that before I'd never think existed. We've made so many friends and saved so many lives, but the ones we lose will stay in my heart forever. Lots of times, the ones we lose don't seem that important until they're gone. The three of us frequently forget that sometimes it's the little victories of those loving and painstakingly important people that matter so much more than saving the universe. Lots of times they don't even deserve to die. They perish under the iron fist of those who wish to eradicate the universe of whatever and whoever displeases them, the likes of people that the Doctor works so hard to defeat.

Honestly, sometimes I want to go back to the job and the life I had before Amy ran away with the Doctor. I could have done so much more for her. I could be such a better man than I am today as I write this. I wouldn't have to compete with the wonderful, unmatchable man that he is.

Not that the Doctor is bad. He does a great service for every living being in the universe, past, present, and future, and I'm glad that he does. I don't know whose control I'd be under, if I'd be with Amy, or if she'd even be alive. I'm grateful that Amy has found another man or whatever he is that will protect her and care for her. I...trust him.

She's on the fence. I can tell. I'm her god damn husband, for crying out loud, but she can't decide between me and the man who she waited so long for. When we finally found her, the Doctor and I, the first name she yelled was his. She ran away with him, and I followed her out of _love. _Did she wait for me? No. But I waited for her. Much longer than she waited for him. But she seems to stress that she waited so much more than I do.

I've always wanted kids. Ever since I could even realistically imagine having children I wanted them, and I know that Amy can't give me any more since Demon's Run. She doesn't understand...just how much I care about her. I just hope that one day she will come to love me as unconditionally I love her, but I doubt that'll ever be possible. She's got her imaginary friend - the last of the Time Lords, the Oncoming Storm, the Predator - to take care of her and love her. How could I ever surpass his standards? Traveling time and space, crushing evil at every turn, getting into the most enjoyable trouble and always getting out safely...that's something I could never beat, no matter how hard I try. No matter how much I love her.

I want to know if it's going to be me or him.

* * *

They say that demons will run when a good man goes to war. I've heard those ten words time and time again, but I still can't figure out if it means me or her raggedy man. Amy can't seem to choose between us either. I blew up hundreds of ships just to get to her and I fought on that same blasted floor for her and our daughter because I was determined that she would live even if I didn't. I tagged along with her when we were kids with whatever she wanted and I did whatever she asked. I got called names, slapped, kicked, and punched so many times for her back then and I don't regret it. It's an honor to have been her friend, and it still is today.

I have laid down my own life for her and I have died in her name too many times that I want to count.

I waited _two thousand_ bloody years for her outside of a box and I'd do it for two thousand more.

I've never stopped loving her since the day we met.

And I will never stop even after I'm dead.


End file.
